


Godfather

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Godparents, Kid Fic, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil becomes a godfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godfather

Phil Coulson was walking towards the maternity ward with flowers. His agents just had a baby.

Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov as parents.

Phil knew they would be good parents.

They had married after finally admitting their love for each other.

Phil was their witness.

He opened the door and saw the new family.

"Hey, Phil." said Natasha from the bed.

"Hi, how are you and the baby?" asked Phil

"Good." said Natasha.

"Come meet my son, Phil." said Clint.

Phil saw a little baby in Clint's arms. He resembled Clint a lot but had Natasha's green eyes.

"What is his name?" asked Phil.

"James Richard Barton." said Clint.

"Phil we want you to be his godfather." said Natasha.

"I would be honored." said Phil.

He was happy the two assassins trusted him. He'd be the best godfather. Plus the kid is going to be the happiest kid alive. And deadly like his parents.

He couldn't wait to see his godson growing up.


End file.
